


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by katlynwtf



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tenzo on top, love smut and fluffy stuff, who doesn't love a steamy homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: After eight long, agonizing months, Tenzo finally comes home.





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

There's a lull between sleep and waking where Kakashi forgets how completely fucked his life is. He forgets about his father, Obito, Rin, Minato. He forgets about the war, he forgets that he's Hokage, he forgets that Tenzo is gone for months at a time.

For that small, peaceful moment, he forgets.

That moment never lasts, though, and it all comes crashing back down on him in an instant, knocking the air from his lungs and making his heart constrict painfully in his chest. He's usually alone when it happens, made to deal with the agony of every emotion he'd learned to shut off over the years all at once until he can rein it back in, but something is different today. As he wakes and that peaceful moment turns to dust, he hears a soft _thump_ and then the bed shifts, a warm, comforting arm wrapping around him and stopping the crash in its tracks. _Tenzo_.

"You're back." Kakashi forces himself to take a slow, deep breath as he turns to embrace Tenzo, trying to quell the desperate fear in his mind that this is just another dream that will be ripped away from him when he wakes for real. He can't hold back a sigh of relief as he presses his face to Tenzo's bare shoulder and inhales his familiar, woodsy scent, that heady mix of damp forest floor and a hint of citrus that tells him this is real, that he isn't just imagining his lover beside him. The words 'how long' dance on the tip of his tongue, but he can't bring himself to ruin the moment, so he doesn't ask. Tenzo is here - that's all that matters. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," Tenzo hums in response, tightening his hold on Kakashi even as he draws back, seeking out his mouth for a soft, slow kiss that Kakashi will never admit leaves him a little breathless, and the easy way Tenzo molds against him makes it feel as though it's been only days rather than eight months since they were together last.

Kakashi sighs as Tenzo tugs at his shirt, reluctantly breaking the kiss to help him pull the dark fabric over his head and toss it aside, but only for a second before he's pulling him back in, ignoring Tenzo's clothes in favor of kissing him again. He loses himself in the taste of Tenzo's mouth, in the heady slide of his tongue and the soft press of his lips, and he can't bring himself to pull away again until he absolutely needs to catch his breath - and even then, he can't help but think that he would rather suffocate than let him go.

He could kiss Tenzo every day for the rest of his life and it would never be enough.

Drawing a shaky breath, Kakashi pulls back just enough to look at Tenzo as he trails his hand across his kohai's face, fingers tracing over every familiar feature before stilling on a scar he doesn't remember on his chin. It's small, a pinprick that's barely noticeable, but he can't conceal his worry as he meets Tenzo's warm eyes.

"I, uh, accidentally stabbed myself," he says sheepishly, and the blush that spreads across his cheeks at the admission is so damn adorable Kakashi can't help but laugh. "Don't laugh at me! And don't ask how it happened, either, it's embarrassing-"

"You have watched me walk into the same doorframe three times because I was too busy reading to pay attention," Kakashi reminds him, unable to hold back a smile when Tenzo snorts at the memory. "Come on, tell me what happened."

"No," Tenzo whines, and before Kakashi can protest his refusal, he kisses him again, and the question is immediately forgotten as Tenzo pushes at his sweatpants until Kakashi kicks them to the floor, using the space created between them to free the button of Tenzo's pants, fumbling slightly as he tries to pull them down. Finally, though, they join his on the floor and he eagerly presses himself forward, needing every inch of Tenzo's skin against every inch of his.

And he loves the feeling of every inch of Tenzo pressed against every inch of him - it's exhilarating, absolutely intoxicating, the younger man's every kiss and every touch setting every nerve ending in his body alight.

He can't hold back a soft moan as Tenzo's lips move gently along his jaw, tongue slowly trailing across the taut skin as he works his way down his throat. Kakashi goes willingly as Tenzo nudges him over onto his back, swinging a leg over to straddle his hips, never once lifting his mouth from that sweet spot at the juncture of Kakashi's shoulder, sucking the skin between his teeth and marking him as his.

Tenzo kisses the bruise he's left before kissing his way back up Kakashi's neck to reclaim his mouth, tongue dipping between his parted lips to taste him as he inches back, moaning into the kiss when Kakashi bucks against him, chasing the delicious friction of Tenzo's backside against his half-erect length. He needs this, needs Tenzo, but as much as he wants to flip Tenzo over and speed this along, the press of Tenzo's splayed fingers on his chest holds him still.

"Someone's eager," Tenzo murmurs, catching Kakashi's lower lip between his teeth as he pulls back, grinning down at the silver-haired Jonin when he opened his eyes, clearly relishing in having him at his mercy. "I've missed this."

"I've missed you," Kakashi counters, gripping Tenzo's hips, fingernails digging into his skin. "When did you become such a tease?"

"Are you complaining?" Tenzo's grin becomes a smirk as he reaches for the bedside table and pulling the drawer open, fingers of his other hand tweaking Kakashi's nipple, drawing another moan from the Jonin. Tenzo opens his mouth again, but before he can talk, he falls into a fit of giggles. "Sorry. I was going to say something but it's just- it's weird-"

"Seven years and you still can't dirty talk me," Kakashi says, chuckling and grasping Tenzo's cheeks, pulling him into another kiss. "You're adorable."

"I'm about to ride you until you're moaning my name and you're calling me adorable?" Tenzo teases, finally finding the bottle of lube in the drawer, nipping at Kakashi's lip again when the older man groans, laughing again. "I love you."

"I'm not sure how I feel." Kakashi's fingers clench into his cheeks, pulling him in again. "Let's see how you do-"

"Shut up." Tenzo laughs, then kisses him once more, the click of the bottle of lube opening making Kakashi shudder. "Give me your hand." Kakashi immediately complies, the lube cold as Tenzo coats his fingers with it. He wastes no time, slick fingers finding Tenzo's hole as the other man reaches back to stroke his cock, starting with one finger before adding a second, gently preparing his lover.

By the time Kakashi pulls his fingers away, Tenzo is begging between gasping breaths, moaning against Kakashi's mouth as he shifts his hips, hand still curled around the older man's shaft as he guides him inside and sinks down. Kakashi moans again at the sensation, resisting the urge to buck his hips as Tenzo adjusts to having him inside him for the first time in months, and it takes every last bit of restraint he has to wait until Tenzo kisses him again, hips rising on his length.

"Oh, Kami, I love you," Kakashi groans as Tenzo sinks back down, hands grasping for his kohai's hips again. "I love you, Tenzo, I love you-" He can barely breathe as Tenzo moans his name, caught up in the feeling of Tenzo clenching around him and the sight of him closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure.

It's a sight he could never get enough of, Tenzo coming undone above him, and as he watches Tenzo taking the lead through hazy, half-lidded eyes, he wishes he still had his Sharingan, wanting to commit this moment to memory forever. Instead, he settles for reaching up to brush his hands through his kohai's soft hair, gently trailing his fingers down his chest. Tenzo moans as Kakashi lets one hand grip his hip, the other curling around his neglected length.

"Come on," Kakashi murmurs, coaxing Tenzo on with his hands, fingertips digging into his hip as the younger man shudders, leaning down for another desperately messy, open-mouthed kiss as he reaches his completion between them. His fingers clench into Kakashi's cheeks and he moans into the kiss as Kakashi takes over, matching Tenzo's previous pace as he chases after his own release.

He's surprised he's lasted this long, having been so long without Tenzo, but finally he feels that familiar heat coiling low around his spine, flooding him with a sense of urgency that pushed him to increase his pace. He clutches at Tenzo as he shifts to trail sloppy kisses along his jaw until he moans, head tipping back as his hips hitch once more, then still, thighs trembling.

It feels as though every nerve ending in his body is electrified as Tenzo carefully lifts off of him, but before his kohai can roll away, Kakashi wraps his arms around him, holding him tight to his chest.

"We need to clean up," Tenzo mumbles, but buries his face in Kakashi's neck anyway, letting slip a content sigh.

"Grab a shirt or something." Kakashi presses his lips to Tenzo's shoulder, inhaling deeply. "I'm not letting you out of this bed."

"Right now, or ever?" Tenzo asks, chuckling as he reaches over the side of the bed, feeling blindly until his fingers brush a shirt, picking it up.

"That's a stupid question. Ever, obviously." He reluctantly shifts as Tenzo swats him with the shirt, allowing him to sit up for a moment, but as soon as he's done, he pulls him right back down, unable to get enough of the warmth of his body pressed so close. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to," Tenzo replies quietly, breath warm against Kakashi's skin as he sighs, threading his fingers into Kakashi's hair. "I'd much rather stay here with you."

"Then do it," Kakashi mumbles, feeling a pulse of shame at the request - it's selfish of him to ask Tenzo to forgo his duty to the village to stay with him. Of course, they both know he can reassign Tenzo anytime he wants - and if he's being honest, he has thought about it - but this assignment was Tenzo's choice, his idea of penance for what he thought he had done wrong in the war, and no matter how much Kakashi hates the idea, he can't go against Tenzo's wishes. "I can send someone else, and you can stay with me for a while. Preferably in bed the whole time."

"I would be okay with that," Tenzo agrees after a long moment, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at Kakashi, grinning. "But if we stay in bed the whole time, I might never leave again."

"Good, that's the point," Kakashi replies, grinning back and lifting his head, silencing any words of protest with a kiss, rolling so Tenzo is beneath him. "I want you to stay." Another kiss, softer than the first. "I don't want you to ever leave again."

As he loses himself once more in the taste of Tenzo's mouth, pouring every bit of love and desperation for him to stay in that one, simple kiss, he knows it can't last. But he also knows that he's going to take advantage of every single second he gets, and for now, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES! Did you miss me? Here's some fluffy smutty KakaYama to make up for being gone so long. :)
> 
> I'm starting to realize I end way too many things with "for now, it's enough."
> 
> So the story of how Tenzo stabbed himself - before he left on his mission, Genma taught him a trick he could do with a senbon. Tenzo was bored one day and decided to practice. One minor stab wound later, he decided to leave the senbon tricks to Genma. (it's so stupid I'm sorry XD)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Title belongs to the Maroon 5 song of the same name.


End file.
